The Fate of Beast Boy
by SilverWolf255
Summary: I got kinda bored waiting for my new DVDs to get here so I decided to write a cute little fanfic about my OC, Cora. Just read it and tell me what you think. Some of my friends think it's a pretty cute little story, too. Rated K for some blood.


**So, I got bored and decided to make a cute little story containing my OC, Cora. If you wanna know more about her, her info is on my profile. So, I just recently became a fan of Teen Titans. It all started when I watched an episode of *shudders* Teen...Titans...Go! **

**Well, then I looked it up on youtube and found out that the old version of Teen Titans was actually really awesome. So, today, I ordered them online. I'm going to write a complete fanfic when I've seen all of them. I got seasons 1-5! The DVDs come in 1 day! **

**Please review!**

* * *

"Goodnight, Cora." Beast Boy calls before closing the door. Cora smiles tiredly, exhausted from the recent battle against Cinderblock. She rubs her sore arm gingerly, wincing as her fingertips brush against the bruised skin. She was lucky she hadn't broken her arm. Luckily, she had lifted off just in time, knocking Beast Boy to the side right when he was about to be crushed by one of Cinderblock's gigantic fists. She grins remembering the shocked and embarrassed look on his face when he realized he had been saved by a girl. _Ooh, shocker, _Cora thinks, _the girl is the smarter one in the scenario once again. Let's see, I believe the score is a bajillion to zero. _She giggles almost silently and hears Beast Boy flipping the light switch in his bedroom. "Goodnight BB." Cora whispers, snuggling deeper into her soft blanket. Her eyelids flutter closed and the world melts into blackness.

"Hello?" She calls, glancing around what appears to be an empty landscape. "Robin? BB? Raven? Starfire? Cyborg? Guys?" she receives no reply and continues searching.

"Help!" Beast Boy's voice screams softly.

"BB?!" Cora calls, startled. "Where are you?!"

"Cora! Help me!" he screams again.

"Don't worry! I'm coming!" she tries to find the direction from which the scream came, but it sounds all around her, engulfing her.

"Cora! I need you!" He cries.

"Beast Boy! I can't find you! Where are you!?"

"Help!" he screeches, followed by a scream of pain.

"Beast Boy!" she gasps. His crumpled, green form appears in front of her and she rushes to him, but something holds her back. "Let me go!" she flails around, trying to break free from her attacker. She closes her eyes, struggling to absorb enough of Beast Boy's power to fight, but she doesn't sense any energy coming from him. "Beast Boy! Let me help him!" but the grip only tightens. "No!" she shrieks. Beast Boy groans and turns over, facing Cora. Her hand flies to her mouth. There's a long, deep gash in his throat. The grip disappears altogether and she stumbles weakly to his side and collapses onto her knees next to him. "B-Beast B-Boy?" she stammers.

"Cora?" He wheezes. "Why didn't you save me?"

"I tried, BB. I really did." she sobs.

"Well...You didn't try hard enough." he glares at her.

"No, Beast Boy...You have to understand-" she stops and his head falls limply to the side. "Nononononono! Beast Boy! Snap out of it!"

"Why didn't you save me?" a voice whispers in her ear. Cora tries to get up, but the world spins around her. Suddenly, she's in an old looking place with dead yellow grass everywhere. In front of her, farther down a trail, is a tombstone.

"Oh no..." she hesitates but climbs towards it. When she gets close enough, she reads the words engraved in it. She tries to look away but it's as if some strange, horrible force is making her look at it. The name on the stone is Beast Boy. "No! Get me out of here! Cora, wake up! Wake up!"

Cora screams and sits bolt upright, panting and sweating. "I-i-it w-was just a d-dream." she stammers, a hint of relief in her voice. Her door opens suddenly and Beast Boy stands in the doorway, panting.

"Cora what-" he starts asking her but is interrupted by Cora, who jumps out of bed and runs up to hug him.

"Oh, BB. You're alive." she sighs.

"Ummm...Of course I am. " he says, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I had a terrible nightmare. You were yelling for help and I couldn't find you and you died and...Well, now it's okay 'cause you're here."

"Ooooookaaaaaaay?" Beast Boy hugs her back, unsure how to respond.

"I love you BB." Cora mumbles. Beast Boy glances down at her, shocked but his face softens and he smiles.

"I...love you too, Cora."

* * *

**So yeah, if you have any questions, PM me. Please review!**


End file.
